Nights
by fortheloveofreading
Summary: Ganondorf x Link YAOI. Things go bump in the hot desert night. Link can't get enough Ganondorf, so he visits him in secret. This particular visit turns out in a way our hero Link would have never expected.  PART TWO UP NOW
1. Chapter 1

Nights

_On particular nights, the young hero of destiny seeks out his sworn enemy on occasion. He seems to desire more and more of the evil king with each secret meeting. Link wanted more than just to fight with the king of evil, he grew more fond of him each day. Ganondorf hadn't been completely destroyed from their battle at Hyrule castle, because of his tremendous power, and the burning will to keep living. Ganondorf knew how quench the hero's insatiable lusty thirst for him every night. One night however, deep within the desert wastelands in their usual meeting spot (an abandoned adobe) the king of evil and the hero of Light come to terms on something the young hero would have never dreamed of. _

"_MORE_!" The young blonde hero screamed. His voice bounced off the earthen walls in the small, dark den they resided in. There was only a makeshift bed and a small window allowing in the warm air of the desert night. Link's eyebrows furrowed and lips parted, the sweat trickled down his forehead as he was being thrashed around by his sworn enemy, Ganondorf. That figure, those touches, Link wanted more! He sighed and hummed with every thrust of those large fingers twirling inside his hot, wet rectum, every inch of his skin molested in the most, _tender_ way possible. It didn't make any sense. No… not tonight it didn't. Nothing made sense anymore. With eyes partially closed and brimming with tears, Link slowly gazed up and around at the nothingness engulfing his entire being. The hot waves of ecstasy ate every last thought and the world vanished, if only for a moment.

Heat, heat, more heat… " _ah.. __Ah…__Oh!_" His words went in synchrony with his enemy's deep relentless thrusts, stroking his love bump with just the right rhythm. The blonde grabbed the bed sheets in his fists and gripped tightly as he felt his insides produce these scorching sensations. Hot blood filled his pale cheeks, the excitement raising his blood pressure and heart rate. Pupils dilated, skin tingled, toes curled, the overwhelmingly forceful figure still kissed and held Link's slender frame within his powerful arms, possessively. Link's eyes rolled back as he swallowed thickly the anticipation to come right then and there, for he wanted to come together with his newfound…obsession. He grabbed a handful of that red hair and stroked each strand within his fingertips. Pale hands ran down that neck and chiseled back, clawing on bare skin.

Ganondorf sighed softly at the sight of his play thing, so inviting and beautiful… so _exotic_. He had blonde hair just like golden dunes of sand, eyes as blue as Lake Hylia, and lips rosy like a flowering bud in spring. Ganon swirled his lips and tongue lusciously around the hero's swollen nipples, sucking tenderly at the sensitive tissue. Link rolled his head back at the erotic feeling, chest heaving up and down from his hot gasps. Ganon released his fingers from Link's wet channel and proceeded to give attention to his lips, while slowly exploring the hero's abdomen with his free hands. He grabbed Link's swollen member and stroked long hard, making the hero tremble uncontrollably. He licked the hero's bare stomach and navel, then quickly took the weeping member into his mouth. He twirled his tongue around that hardened length, taking it in as deeply as he could, sucking the tender flesh in a rhythmic motion. The flushed hero arched his back against the bed sheets as he felt that hot mouth eat him up, and the wet noises made the hero blush even more. Link couldn't take it anymore, his hips were swaying in synchrony with Ganon, begging for that release. But suddenly Ganon unlatched his mouth from his throbbing member and entered Link's mouth instead. This confused the hero a little bit, but Ganon compensated by using his hands to take both his throbbing cock and the hero's together and pumping fast and hard.

Link whined and moaned into Ganon's hot kisses, exchanging saliva while biting down on each other's lips. Link released the kiss with a gasp and spoke breath filled words against Ganon's ear in another language his enemy couldn't quite understand. This of course, turned the Gerudian on even more. The hot voice of the hero reverberated throughout his entire body. Ganondorf recognized this language; it was none other than the ancient tongue of the hero's race, Hylian. The Gerudian glanced back at the hero's flushed face, consuming his features with his golden eyes. "_Mine. He's all mine. Nobody else can have him._" The look on Link's face might have suggested he was delirious, but that was only because of the intense pleasure he was experiencing at the moment. Ganon brushed blonde hair from Link's eyes, and the hero locked his stare on him. Ganon grabbed Link's legs and swung them wide open. He gently placed his knees atop his broad shoulders and snaked his arms behind the hero's sweaty back, grasping his shoulders from behind. Link wrapped his arms around Ganon's neck, with one hand grasping at his hair. Link's feet and toes touched each other as Ganon's probed his erect member to Link's entrance. Ganon ripped through Link's pulsing anus; the hot hero shut his eyes tight and grit his teeth at the pain. He dug his head deep into the crevice of Ganon's neck and gripped the skin on his shoulders. Ganondorf was trying to be as gentle as possible, but he honestly couldn't help being as big as he was.

Link breathed rapidly against his chest, followed by a soft whimpers. Ganon stroked Link's member in attempts to make it feel just a little better. Link slowly cocked his head to one side and gazed at Ganon from the corner of his blue eyes. He whispered something, but Ganon couldn't quite hear what he said. "_What was that, Link?_" Ganondorf managed to breathe. Beside the fact that the both of them were moving up and down in accordance to Ganon's motions, they could still keep their gaze on each other. Link breathed in and finally spoke, "_I want to be…with you._" Ganon blinked. He responded, "_Well of course you're with me._" Link shook his head. "_No._" "_What I mean is…_" "_Where ever you go, I'll always be with you._" Ganon squint his eyes questioningly at the hero's vague words. Link signed against Ganon's ear and whispered, "_Take me with you_." It was so overwhelming and sensual when Ganon's ears drank up the hero's words; he was overcome with excitement in his heart. Link yelped out at the feeling of Ganon rubbing against his love bump in long hard motions. The blonde bit down his lip and stared at Ganon with wide eyes, sort of suggesting something. Ganon gazed down at Link with a relaxed face and realized what Link wanted to hear. He said, "_Oh, you want me to give you my answer hm?_" He breathed through his thrusts, "_I'll take you with me. Under one condition, however._" Link was listening. "_You will train under me as my pupil, and learn all that I know. That is, if you can handle it._" Link smiled and scoffed as if to say, "_That's it?_" Ganon continued, "_It won't be an easy feat, even for you._" "_What I want from this is… for you and me to destroy Hyrule, together._" The smile on Link's face vanished at hearing this. Ganon grinned and continued, "_You shall never return to your home village ever again._" Link's heart sank, unable to process what he just heard. Ganon smiled and thrust harder into Link, making his body twist around and grapple his back tighter. Ganon chuckled, "_It's that or… you give me your triforce of courage._" Link's eyes widened with disbelief, suddenly feelings of pain in his heart twisted and turned around like thorns. Link solemnly thought, "_My friends… I'll never see my friends ever again?_" "_My village… Ordon… I can never go back there ever again?_" "H-Hyrule… Destroy?" "_GIVE him my triforce?_" "_I couldn't possibly…_" Tears pooled in his eyes, his heart raced, he cringed at the clashing feelings of guilt and pleasure riding him like a terrible storm out at sea. Suddenly it became a choice for Link to make. "_What say you,hero?_" Ganondorf smiled evilly. Link slowly averted his gaze from the Gerudian with an expression void of emotion. Ganondorf continued to ride in and out of that hot channel, enjoying every whimper and whine elicited from the baffled, expressionless hero. He grabbed Link's chin and brought his eyes to his, smoldering him with his fiery golden stare. Link squint back tears from his broken eyes, torn between burning choices. Something broke deep within the hero, and he finally spoke. "_I-I will be your pupil._" With tears flowing down his cheeks, overwhelmed and humiliated. Ganon grinned widely, and outburst with uncontrollable laughter as he spread Link wide and thrust deeply inside him. Link sobbed and clawed at Ganon's skin, his entire body burned hot, searing with the pleasure, pain, and guilt. His face flushed over with sweat and tears, and he gazed away from Ganon, crying out loudly with each thrust. The king of evil buckled and came hard within Link, wet noises of hot fluid filling up the torn blonde filled the empty room they resided in. Spasms washed over Link's sweaty body as he shot off all over himself and Ganon, his essence dripping down his abdomen. Ganon continued to laugh softly amongst catching his breath. He finally said, "_Good choice, my little hero._" He stroked Link's hair and cheek, wiping the tears off before pulling out of Link's ass, watching cum leak out of his puckered hole. Link frowned, "_D-Don't call me that._" "_I'm nobody's hero…_" "_Not anymore._" Ganon grinned at Link and said, "_Oh but you are Link._" "_You always have, and you always will be, a hero._" "And _from now on, you're mine._" Ganon leaned in and brushed his lips against Link's, softly kissing his cheek and down to his neck. Deep down inside, Link felt the need to always protect something. He always felt so sure of himself, or was that all an illusion up until now? Had he always been controlled by other forces, unable to make decisions on his own? Was this what it felt like to be on his own? The hero still felt the need to protect something, but it was all blown away in the harsh desert winds. He was taken, unmistakably taken by this dark, cruel man. Link had no idea who _Ganondorf _really was. His curiosity is insatiable. Link wanted to find out more about his enemy ever since he first laid eyes on him. However, he slipped and fell into a dark abyss, a sort of maze all tangled and messy. Link was… falling in love with his enemy. He couldn't get enough of that low voice, those whispers in pitch darkness, and those strong hands touching him in every way possible. He knew it was wrong, oh so very wrong… It tore him up inside. Yet, Link knew that he must do something. He didn't know yet, the glimmer that accompanied his blue eyes now faded away.

Soon, morning came.

Next part coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Nights II

_Ganon sure knows how to frenzy Link's emotions with his head games, and Link has internal conflict about the conscious decision he made to be with Ganondorf, his natural and sworn enemy. One must never assume anything about another, for it will backfire when least expected. Two opposing forces bind and clash in their rocky relationship, one side wishes for peace and the other for war. In the end only one question stands, "Who is the strongest?"_

The morning sun spilled into the room and refracted off the sleeping body of Link. Blue eyes fluttered open sleepily as they focused on the small window from above. Link flipped blonde hair from his face with a hand and looked around inside the small den he resided in. "_Ganondorf… He's not in here?_" He expected the man to be asleep next to him, like all the other times they'd spent the night together. Link was stark nude, so he looked around for the pieces of clothing that made up his green tunic. However, it was nowhere to be found. Link thought, "_That fiend. Perhaps he stole my clothes so he could see me naked all day long. Hmph!_" He grabbed the blanket from the makeshift bed and wrapped it around his body.

Link opened the old, creaky wooden door of the adobe and immediately squint his eyes at the blinding golden morning sun of the desert. Golden light reflected like glass on every rolling dune of sand. It was… so beautiful. Link glanced around and found Ganon at a small cliff, sitting down with his legs tucked under each other. He appeared as if he was, meditating? Link slowly walked in the direction of Ganondorf, remembering the events of the previous night. Link was now under Ganondorf. Training under him that is… to eventually… The thought nipped at Link's heart. Link got closer behind that burly, tan skinned man and gulped at how majestic he looked sitting there facing the morning sun.

Link outstretched his hand to meet Ganon's shoulder when suddenly Ganon took that hand and pulled Link over to him. Link tripped over into Ganon's lap and quickly his soft lips met the rough ones of the desert king. Ganon kissed the hero deeply yet softly, and quietly murmured, "_Good morning, Link._" Large hands rummaged through the blanket Link had wrapped around his body until he felt skin at last. Link quivered at the sudden contact as he felt Ganon run his hands all along his back and stomach. The blonde snapped out of the instant trance and demanded to Ganon, "_Where is my tunic?_" Ganondorf scoffed. "_That thing?_" "_I got rid of it._" Link half shouted, "_You WHAT?_" "_You can't just-_" Ganon shushed the enraged hero with his lips. "_Don't worry. I made you something even better._" "_That scrap tunic of yours wouldn't be able to handle the harsh sand and wind of this desert wasteland._" Link blinked at him. Ganon pulled out a box and opened the lid. Inside was an ornately designed cape of some sort, with a golden emblem buckle at the neck that resembled the jewel on Ganon's forehead. Link's eyes beamed at the beauty of it. There was also a shirt and a pair of pants. Link didn't notice Ganondorf grinning at him as he immediately threw on the clothes, comforted by the feeling of wearing something finally.

It was spectacular, Link positively glowed wearing that cape. Ganondorf commented, "_It suits you._" Link clasped the buckle at his neck and fixed the belt at his waist. He tapped his boots on the sand and tightened his gloves. Link wasn't used to just wearing a shirt and pants. Something was missing… Link looked around oddly. "_My hat…_" Ganon quickly added, "_You look better without it._" Link looked around shyly, not used to his hair meeting the wind so readily while out on adventures. Ganon looked up and down at Link, resisting the urge to tear those clothes off and take him right there. Link walked back to the adobe and emerged with his sword in the sheath. He hooked it up to his belt, making him feel a little more complete.

That's it. The Gerudian needed to have him again. Link spun around the sand and smiled warmly at the new feel of his clothing until he found himself being holstered off the ground and taken back to the den. "_Hey! What do you think you're…_" Link was tossed onto the pile of blankets and sheets on the floor. "_You will be…breakfast._" Ganon towered on all fours over Link and sensually caressed the blonde's torso with his lips through the clothing. Link breathed in, heart beginning to beat faster. He shut his eyes as he felt Ganon run thick fingers through his dirty blonde hair, sigh against his long ears, and leave trails of saliva on his neck with wet kisses.

Link did something he hasn't quite done before, he started to take his _own_ clothing off. He unbuckled the cape and let the cloth spill down his shoulders and lifted up his own shirt from his head. Link coyly stroked his chest and stomach with his own two hands, and lowered them to the belt at his waist. Ganon gazed at the boy and smirked. "_Show me how bad you want me._" Ganon said in a low whisper. Link squint his eyes at the crude comment. "_Fine_". Link wrapped his arms around Ganon's thick neck and planted his mouth on those lips. He quickly toppled over Ganon and was now the one on top. Ganon grabbed Link's small waist as he began to dry hump the king. Up, down. Up, down. Tension built, excitement grew, and hearts beat quickly.

Link sighed and gasped at the feel of the growing hard on beneath him as he continued to swing his hips downward. Ganon chuckled and moaned quietly at the site of Link enjoying himself so much. Link undid his pants in almost what seemed like an instant revealing his erect member. With quick hands, he proceeded to remove Ganon's belt and pants also. Ganon was quite taken by the actions elicited by Link. It was like he had a different kind of energy and focus. Link smiled seductively at Ganon and grasped both of his hands and brought them over his head. He leaned down and sucked and licked Ganon's lips and earlobes, tugging playfully at his ear rings. He kissed Ganon's neck all the way down to bare collarbone and nibbled on a hard nipple, all while grinding hard.

Ganon breathed in quickly as he felt his body get hot underneath Link. "_ooooh.._" Ganon gasped softly, surprised by his own words. Blonde hair tickled Ganon's skin giving him chills, and Link grinded his weeping member on Ganon's hard on while exploring the king's awesome body with his hands. Ganon wrapped his arms around Link's back as Link entered Ganon's mouth lovingly, swirling and flicking his tongue inside that hot mouth. Suddenly Ganon felt something he didn't expect, Link… inside his… "_Oh.. OH! AAGUHH!_" Link went down and excitedly licked and sucked on the tip of Ganon's cock and engulfed the whole thing in his mouth. Link dug with two fingers in that hot rectum for that familiar protruding lump of nerves. He inserted three fingers now, "_ah.. there it.._" before he could finish the thought Ganon was crying out and moaning loudly. "_UUUGGHHH! FUUCK!_" "_FUCK ME!_" Link gasped into Ganon's dripping cock and deep throated before releasing the latch with a trail of saliva and pre cum. He stroked that bundle of nerves until Ganon nearly went mad, Link positioned himself as Ganon assisted by spreading his legs for him. The flushed hero removed his hand and probed his throbbing cock at his entrance. Ganon gripped Link's waist firmly and gasped, "_Do it…_" Link gripped the bed sheets and in one hard motion shoved his entire length in that tight hole. "_AAAAAGUUUGUHHH! UUGGHH-HHNN!_" the Gerudian screamed. Link bit down his lower lip at the feeling of his member enclosed in wet tightness. "_Ahh.. AGHH.. OOOHH!_" Link also shouted as he slid in and out, enjoying the new feeling of… of… being inside this man. Sweat drenched and panting, he continued to thrust. Ganon gasped and moaned throatily as he held on to Link's waist, enjoying the feeling of Link being inside _him_ for once. "_Oooohhh.. You're so good Link…_" "_Ahh YES! OOHH!_" The Gerudian's eyes rolled back as he felt Link stroke the tip of his erection with his thumb. Link gasped at each of his thrusts, bringing him insane and amazing feelings of pleasure. "_FUCK ME HARD! AAGHH!_" Link was totally lost now, he was immersed in these erotic feelings. He watched Ganon tremble and squirm in pleasure underneath him, it was a sight to behold. Link breathed faster, feeling like he was going to come soon. Ganon gripped the blankets tight and pulled them close while arching his back and tilting his head to the side, chest heaving up and down. Link gasped heavily and leaned in, thrusting deeper and faster into that larger body. Long, slick noises were elicited by Link's length running up and down inside Ganon's hole. Both bodies rocked in motion together under beams of morning light. "_HHNN-AARRGHHH!_" Ganon shuddered and came hard all over Link's face and chest, cum dripped down Link's chin and navel. Link buckled and swayed as he came twice within Ganon, spewing hot cum out of that tight hole and forming a small puddle in the blankets. Link continued to rock into Ganon, long, slippery wet noises of his cock sliding in that cum filled hole brought Link great satisfaction. Ganon hummed and sighed as Link finally released him and fell on top of his sweaty chest, panting for breath.

"_Aauhh.._" Ganon breathed. "_Look at the mess we made..._" Link sneered at him and rolled over. "_It's all your fault._" Link replied. Ganon smirked, "_But still, you were amazing._" Link glanced over at him. "_Never thought a simple lad like you could… get so dirty._" "_Haha… just look at yourself._" Link blinked, then touched his cheeks and neck to find sticky goop all over his skin. His chest was covered in it too. "_You even look good wearing my love juices!_" Ganon chuckled, and Link tackled the Gerudian in response. "_This has been quite a morning… huh?_" Ganon whispered into Link's long ear. Link stared at him, taking his hand in his own, stroking each fingertip.

Ganon could feel his face get hot while Link melted him with those icy blue eyes. Link barely spoke, "_How could it be that I want you so much?_" Ganon turned over with Link underneath him and said, "_Perhaps you want me so much because you love me._" Blue eyes widened at the figure on top of him. "_Nobody else can make you feel like the way I can…right?_" "_You can't have fun in your pitiful little village…can you?_" "_You wanna go out and seek more, don't you?_" "_You want more! You always wanted more!_" Link gulped and looked to the left and right, he almost felt, trapped? Spinning around and round in this head game. "_Stop…_" Link murmured. "_My village…I care about the people there!_" Ganon replied hoarsely, "_You care about my dick in your ass too._" Link furrowed his brow, enraged and yelled, "_YOU!_" Ganon half shouted back, "_What do you take me for?_" "_I know what you want."_ "_Admit it hero, you want me and there's nothing you can do about it!_" "_I can give you anything you want!_" "_Power, money, endless creatures to slay, adventure, and even sex!" _"_I'll give you so much sex it'll blow your fucking mind!_"

Ganon held Link's wrists beneath him as he swayed around, trying to break free. "_You're feeble minded._" Ganon murmured. Link grimaced at Ganon's smug expression. He felt his wrists released and Ganon's strong hand encase his slender neck, getting tighter. "Wh-What are you doing?_" _Ganon smiled evilly, "_Ever felt anything like this before?_" Ganon's hand almost shut Link's airway, only giving him a little bit of leeway to breathe, leaving him struggling for air. With the other hand, Ganon took Link's member and vigorously pumped on it. Link's eyes shot wide open, tears starting to blur his vision. "_Feel it?_" Ganon purred. "_Ugghhnn yes… you love it don't you?_" Link squealed noisily, the lack of blood flow to his head was making him feel woozy. He felt the endless waves of pleasure washing over his groin area, it felt even more intense. Ganon stroked and thumbed the tip, tortured the shaft, and grasped his balls and played with them until Link nearly passed out. He grasped Ganon's arm at his neck while swaying up and down at the hand pleasuring him so fruitfully. Link shook violently in ecstasy as he shot off all over Ganon's hand. Just then Ganon let go of his grip on Link's neck. He watched in pleasure as the hero fell back onto the sheets, panting helplessly for breath to enter his lungs. He coughed, "_You…asshole!_" "_You nearly killed me there!_" Ganon leaned over Link, grasping both legs underneath the bend of his elbows, "_Just admit that you liked it._" Link could only stare at him, lips trembling. Ganon grimaced at the pathetic expression and unexpectedly thrust his entire length into Link's ass. "_AAAAAAAGGHHH!_" Link screamed, attempting to push Ganon off of him. "_SAY IT._" Ganon shouted. Link sobbed, "_Say what?_" "_TELL ME HOW MUCH YOU WANT ME._" Link choked on his sobs before muttering, "_G-Ganondorf!_" Ganon's expression immediately softened at hearing his name, slowing the intensity of his thrusts. Hot tears flowed down Link's flushed cheeks, "_I want… to be closer friends… on the same ground, eye to eye._" Ganon stoked Link's cheek, wiping up tears. "_You're a fool, Link._" "_What do you call what we're doing now?_" He slowly and softly kissed those trembling lips. "_You haven't even begun to feel the greatness of the training I have yet to behold to you._" With that, Ganon continued to thrust into Link, looking at his cock engulfed by Link's hole. He came into that lovely channel, watching his cum drip out onto the blankets.

He stroked Link's entire body with his hands, massaging sensually on every muscle. "_It's odd._" "_You were the one who wanted to come with me… to be with me…_" "But, _you're beginning to frustrate me with your confounding feelings._" "_Hmhm… however, nothing is greater than having you for a prize…_" "_Foolish little Hylian._" Link blankly stared at the wall and said nothing. Ganon kissed his left hand, gazing at the triforce mark hungrily, then back at Link. "_You're skin feels dehydrated, let's go get something to drink._" "_While we're at it, let's eat something too._" Link felt his stomach cringe in pain and emptiness. "_Goddesses know that you'll need the energy if you're going to survive today._" Link glanced over at Ganon, who was now putting his clothing on. He too gathered his new attire from the floor and put it on, still unfamiliar with the new feeling of the garb.

Both of them stepped outside into the blinding white light of the desert, welcomed by the searing heat and cloudless sky. Link could barely keep his eyes open, squinting, he made out Ganon walk in front of him and heard a loud whistle. The source of the sound was from Ganon. He was calling out to something. Link's vision cleared, and he could make out the vastness of the desert. Suddenly he could hear the soft thuds of horse hooves on the sand in the distance. Link was instantly reminded of his dear Epona, such a beautiful and valiant steed she was. But this horse, when it finally came around, was nothing like Epona. This stallion was black, bejeweled head to rear in endless ornate details. The horse's mane was jet black and shiny, straight and neatly groomed. He had a kind of fire in his steel eyes, glowing like a radiant hearth at midnight. He was brilliant, magnificent, and huge, with sunlight refracting off every tone muscle on its sleek ebony body. Link couldn't help but drop his jaw at the closeness of this wonderful steed. Ganondorf noticed Link's awe, and commented, "_He's a beauty, huh?_" "_Follows every single command._" Link glared at Ganondorf, feeling like that last comment was directed to him.

Ganon mounted the steed, making himself comfortable. He outstretched a hand to Link, "_C'mon._" Link stared at the hand before him for what felt like minutes before taking it and being swung up behind the Gerudian. "_Hold my waist._" Ganon told Link. Link slowly wrapped his arms around the Gerudian's lower back. Link asked, "_Where are we going?_" Ganon answered, "_To my place. It's much nicer, with all the bare necessities, and then some._" "_You thought we were gonna stay in that pathetic little adobe?_" Link blushed against Ganon's back. "_HIYAA!_" Ganon shouted out, and the ebony steed took off, kicking back glistening sand gaining speed. Link held tight to Ganon's waist, suddenly he could feel hot wind against his skin and hair, rippling his clothing and cape, fluttering in the gusts. He lifted his head from Ganon's back and viewed the entire desert horizon, searing white heat bounced off the glimmering dunes of sand, boulders and mountains littered the scene, not a single bit of shrubbery in sight.

They rode in silence, all the way. This gave Link some time to recollect his thoughts of the past 24 hours. Ganon was right about something… Was it not he who wanted to be with Ganondorf? It was true. Every word that Link told him was the truth too. He wants to be friends… suddenly he felt a pain in his chest. Friends? How on Earth could they possibly be friends? Even before all of this, he and Ganondorf were nothing short of pure enemies. During his adventures in the twilight, he had only heard about Ganondorf through his dearest friend Midna, and the insane Zant. Link was beginning to feel light headed and confused at his own actions.

Why did he feel this way for this evil man? The man who tried to take over Hyrule? Why did he feel the need to be by his side? Was there something he needed to do? The heat was taking over him, Link solemnly fell asleep, leaning on Ganon's back. The horizon zoomed by quickly, and the world blacked out. In his feverish sleep, Link dreamt. He dreamt of his beautiful home in Ordon, and all his wonderful friends who care for him. Ilia, Beth, Malo, Talo, Colin, Rusl… everyone back at home… they greet him with warm smiles and embraces. They all melted into golden light, and familiar black square specks came from the reddish sky, it was none other than Midna in all her splendid glory. Her radiant strawberry blonde hair shone brilliantly against her cool blue skin, patched with black and intricate ancient markings. Soft eyes blinked sadly, and she frowned. Link stood on a hill, wearing his traditional green garb, just like he had been the last time he saw her. He wanted to come closer, but his feet failed to move. Just like before, Midna cried a single sparkling tear and began to fade in the distance. Link attempted to outstretch his hand, but to no avail. His body wouldn't budge on command. The scene changed, now Link was surrounded by brick walls and echoes of a vast corridor. In front of him was a row of massive columns, each ornately designed mounted in a glimmering floor of granite, in the center was a red carpet. The carpet lead to a throne, and on that throne Link saw who he'd never imagined he would see again, Princess Zelda. She glowed luminously while standing in front of her throne, sword in hand. She walked towards Link, and Link felt amazed to see her coming closer to him. As she advanced, something was strange. Her expression was void of emotion. In fact, she had a cold stare, almost tearful. Again, Link couldn't move, but Zelda continued to advance toward him, sword in hand. She lifted her arm, sword in the air as she gained speed towards him. Link's eyes widened, he couldn't move, he couldn't get back no matter how hard he tried. Link gasped and tried to shout, but the words couldn't come out. Zelda aimed to strike him, she said, "_Link._" "_Don't be fooled._" "_Let the courage in your heart guide you to the truth._" A blinding flash of white light flooded and overwhelmed Link's senses. Searing pain struck him in his abdomen, forcing his eyes open and gasping for air. When he gained back his senses, he noticed the once scrolling scenery of the desert came to a stop.

He pulled himself together, frightened by his strange dream. He looked up and around and still felt Ganon's waist within his arms. He quickly let go of his grip and almost fell off the horse. Ganondorf quickly grabbed him by the collar of his cape and brought him close. "_Haha!_" "_Woah, settle down there._" "_Wouldn't want to mop up a whole mess of you now._" Link gazed around, confounded by the new and unfamiliar voice. A feminine voice? He gazed down to find a woman looking back up at him. She had smooth tan skin with flaming red hair, similar to Ganondorf. She wore nothing but a tank top covering a supple pair of large breasts and simple pants that scrunched at the ankles, she was also adorned with all kinds of exotic jewels. Her facial features stood out, especially her large eyes painted with all kinds of colors matching her lips. Link was befuddled at her, could she be one of Ganondorf's kin? "_Don't worry kid, you won't be seeing much of me anymore._" She said. Link heard Ganon snort and grumble, "_Just open the gate Naboori._" Link looked back to Naboori, who rolled her eyes and continued to walk towards the massive gate in front of them. She clapped her hands quickly and the gate opened. Just like that. Link blinked several times and scratched his eyes.

They entered the enormous complex, similar to the base before Arbiter's grounds, but not quite. It was much more, refined. Link noticed all the Moblins walking around casually, some of them guiding gigantic warthogs on leashes. More of the red haired women also conversed and walked around here and there. It looked like a small city, really. The area was bustling with all kinds of life. Huge watchtowers littered the area, mini stands and huts lined the perimeter of the distant towering walls. Atop those walls were more watch stations, with Moblins walking back and forth, keeping guard it seemed. Link thought to himself, "_Those things…I killed them like they were nothing way back when!_" "_Ugh, they're so annoying._" Link heard Ganondorf say, "_This is my home._" He stopped his stallion on the pavement, and hopped off. Link glanced around before he suddenly felt Ganon grab his waist gingerly and carry him to the ground. Link blushed a little bit, and quickly stood back from him. Ganon gazed at him and took him by the hand and started walking. Link heard a couple of feminine giggles in the distance, he shrunk his head within his shoulders as best he could to avoid being seen the way he was.

Secretly though, Link was happy Ganon took his hand. They both entered an immense room lit by an overhead skylight, rainbow like illuminations shone through the stained glass. In the center of the room was a long rectangle table with chairs. Long arched windows adorned the walls gleaming with intricate stained glass patterns. Link was taken by the beauty of this room. He gazed up at Ganondorf while walking hand in hand, the rainbow lights passed on his skin, making it look like an ethereal dance. Ganon quickly let go of Link's hand and brought his back to lie on the table top. Link glanced up surprised at Ganon when he felt him kiss his lips tenderly. Link almost melted into the kiss. Ganon whispered low into Link's flushed ear, "_I'm sorry if I hurt you back there… when I yelled at you…_" Link thought, "_Yeah you kind of almost killed me grabbing my neck like that…_" Warm, soft kisses trailed down Link's chin to his neck, and Ganon switched sides to kiss the other side too. Link smiled into the gentle caresses Ganon showered him with, falling deeper into a stupor. Link's giggle echoed in the room as Ganon continued to touch him. Ganon looked back at Link, "_You're smiling, does that mean you forgive me?_" Link smiled shyly at him and brought him closer into a deeper kiss, "_Yeah. I do._" he breathed into Ganon's mouth. Link felt rough hands rummage under his shirt, sensually twisting his nipples, pinching the sensitive flesh. Ganon ran a tongue up his neck, listening to Link's soft sighs and gasps. Just as he reached Link's chin, he glanced up to find a Moblin staring at them. Ganon rolled his eyes and sat Link up and off the table. "_Ah yes… such expedient service here…_" Link turned around and saw the Moblin. He immediately blushed and thought, "_THAT THING WAS WATCHING US?_" Ganon snapped, "_Moblin! Get us some water to drink and something good to eat._" "_Now._" The Moblin saluted and quickly strut out of the room. Ganon remarked, "_They're so dumb. They'll listen to anything I tell them._" Link twisted his fingers uneasily, and sat down on a nearby chair. He gazed up at Ganon who was looking down the direction the Moblin had walked. Link was reminded of his strange dream… and Zelda's words. "_Don't be fooled._" "_Let the courage in your heart guide you to the truth._" He was snapped out of his thoughts by Ganon speaking about this and that, and something about the grand kitchen and how the cooks are all Moblins. Link gulped, "_They're ALL Moblins?_"

Just then that same Moblin, or perhaps it was another… came back with two large glasses filled to the brim with frosty looking water. Ganon sighed loudly, "_Finally. You people need to hurry it up with the food, me and my…accomplice- are starving! Chop chop!_" The Moblin stared at Link up and down quizzically before trotting back to the kitchen. Link quickly took a glass and gulped down the fresh cold water rapidly. Oh! How good it felt! Ganon chuckled at him, "_I wouldn't drink it that fast if I were you…_" Just then, Link grabbed his stomach in pain, then his forehead at the frigid pain of a "brain freeze". Ganon laughed at the sight of Link in pain, but still drinking the water. Link released the glass from his lips with a satisfied "_AAHHH!_" Ganon slowly sipped his water, gazing at Link from the rim. Link noticed him and squirmed uneasily in his seat. Ganon spoke in a low tone to Link, "_You know… I have a nice, big bed. It has soft sheet, pillows, and everything…_" Link's expression changed suddenly from uneasy to downright embarrassment. Ganon snapped, "_Oh please Link, don't act like you're a virgin or something. Sheesh, you and your "indoor manners"._" "_Honestly you can act however you want here, it's not like anyone really notices._" "_The ladies here have known me all their life, they don't mind my behaviors._" Link stared at Ganon. "_What kind of behaviors dare I ask?_" Ganon thickly swallowed on a sip of water, "_Eh, nothing really._" Link squint his eyes at Ganon when a two Moblins came in with heaping trays of food. The savory smell made Link salivate instantly. They dropped the trays on the table and bowed to Ganon, hissing at Link. Ganon shoved them away, shouting at them in another language. "_Don't mind them they're just…_" Ganon smiled at the sight of Link already devouring a chicken leg, gnawing on a crusty bread roll, and slurping down hot vegetable soup.

Link was lost in all the good food now, he didn't care about the Moblins strange behavior. Ganon began to eat his share too, watching in pleasure at Link eating like there was no tomorrow. Soon enough, all the trays were wiped clean, nothing left behind except bones from chicken and empty dishes. Link dropped his fork and slumped over in his seat, feeling very full and satisfied. He glanced over to Ganon who appeared very cool and collected, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "_That was a splendid meal._" "_Don't you say so Link?_" Link replied with a simple, "_Uh huh._" Ganon spoke in a low tone to Link, "_Care to see my bedroom quarters?_" "_We could perhaps unwind and take a nap._" Link raised an eyebrow, he already knew what "bedroom" really meant. With all his other needs satisfied, he only had one thing on his mind now… "_Woah woah…_" Link attempted to calm his thoughts down.

Apparently Link fails at controlling his thoughts and urges sometimes. Next thing he knew he and Ganon were rocking hard into the bed, hot and sweaty and full of themselves. Ganon spread Link to the widest while thrusting his long cock into Link's wet hole. Link screamed and grasped the sheets in his fists. Ganon was right, the sheets _were_ soft. Link was immersed in the softness and the hot body pounding into his ass. Ganon watched as Link fapped himself, licking his lips at the same time. "_You're so fucking horny Link, you like getting fucked in the ass don't you?_" Link moaned and breathed audibly, teasing the tip of his own cock. "_I'm cumming…_" Ganon thrust deeper into Link, watching as the blonde writhed erotically underneath him. Link bit on his own finger playfully, gazing back at Ganon with sultry blue eyes. "_UUUGGH-OOOHH!_" Ganon spilled his warm liquid inside Link, and Link drenched his chest in his own fluids. They both fell back on the mattress, enjoying the feeling of a real bed and not the makeshift sheets from that old adobe in the desert. Both of them were a complete and total mess by now. Link had sticky streams of cum on his blonde hair and covering his skin. Ganon was equally dirty, just as sticky too.

Ganon swooped Link up from the bed and walked over to the nearby bath that was a separate room from his bedroom. He kept his eyes on Link constantly as he filled the tub with warm water and scented bath salts. Link walked around curiously, exploring the intricate detailing of the bathroom. Suddenly he remembered the Water Temple. Despite its many levels, it was still a beautiful place. He wondered how Prince Ralis was doing. Ganon called Link out, taking him by the hand they stepped into the water, sighing together. Link wrapped his arms around Ganon's broad shoulders, planting kisses all over. Ganon stroked Link's hair, rubbing his scalp sensually. As Link smooched him he opened his eyes to find another Moblin staring at them. Link gasped and duck under the water. Ganon looked back and saw the creature holding a tray with bath beads and rose petals. "_Oh! Perfect addition for the bath._" Ganon pulled up the embarrassed hero from the water. "_Look, bath beads. The kind that fizzle. Rose petals too. They'll make you smell extra sweet._" Ganon dropped the beads and petals in the water. Link glared at the Moblin as it departed from the bathroom.

Ganon tickled Link's skin with a single rose petal, caressing his lower lip with the soft flower. Link asked, "_Those things…are they always going to bother us like this?_" Ganon replied, "_I'll tell them to ease off on the unannounced visits._" Link turned his back to Ganon and fiddled with the petals and bath beads. Ganon brought Link closer to him and kissed the nape of his neck. Link blushed and took a rose petal within his fingertips, twirling it around. "_About what you said… In the beginning… _""_I told you that I wanted to come with you…_" "_But, you turned it into a choice for me to make._" Link turned around to find Ganon glaring at him with fierce golden eyes. Link lost his words, he stared back at Ganon silently. Link broke the stare, grabbing a cup at the edge of the tub and filling it with water. He slowly poured it over Ganon's head without saying a word. Ganon broke the awkward silence by saying, "_What I truly wonder is, how strongly do you feel for me?_" "_…and why?_" Link double took at Ganon. Link breathed and said, "_I feel respect for you. I revere your strength and sheer power._" Ganon continued to gaze at the blonde with a somewhat questioning gaze. He said, "_I'm not used to someone…caring about me._" Link suddenly withdrew his gaze from Ganon and onto the floating petals on the water. Ganon tilted Link's chin to meet his gaze again, "_You're so beautiful…_" kissing him on the lips. He pulled Link closer to him, embracing him in silence, amongst the echoes of the bathroom. Link stared up at the ceiling, not really looking at anything. His heart pound deep within his chest, and he steadily focused his gaze on the king. Something stirred deep within Link, awakening and percolating. Ganon's golden stare permeated through Link's skin, invading every corner of his reasoning and rationale. Or so called rationales… In the deepest sector of his mind, Link regrettably thought, a miniscule whisper of a thought, "_What have I gotten myself into?_" Link felt his face get hot as Ganon slowly kissed him, getting deeper, falling even more, completely and totally taken now.

Now fresh and clean they both collapsed onto the bed and slept. It honestly felt great for Link to finally get some real rest, it was already past high noon. The duo slept soundly together, Link wrapped up in Ganondorf's strong arms. Link had another dream. This time he was riding his valiant steed Epona across the fields of green. Link felt at ease, so _happy_. As he continued to ride, the sky started to change. It was blue, then grey… then black. The land was in peril, Link felt the pain sting his skin. Endless sheets of rain fell from the sky, and before his eyes, Link saw something he'd never hoped to see. The princess of Hyrule lay on the cold, wet ground…saturated in blood, completely gone. Epona neighed loudly, thrusting her two front hooves off the ground, pushing Link off of her. He fell to the ground with a hard thud, and when he looked at his hands, they too were blood stained. Link shook his head, "_No…_" "_I couldn't… I'd never!_" "_It wasn't me!_" He heard the coldest, shrillest laugh echo from behind him. He hesitantly looked to find the horrifying figure of Ganondorf, laughing in great pleasure. He advanced closer, grabbing Link by his collar. "_You want to fuck me now, HERO?_" Link struggled against his incredible strength, squirming until he finally broke loose. "_Look at the blood on your hands…_" "_It gives you such a turn on doesn't it?_" Link shook his head, "_No…NO IT DOESN'T!_" Ganon laughed and cackled in his face, "_That's not what you said while slaying her._" Link's eyes widened, disgusted at himself, at everything. "_Look at it, IT'S ALL OURS!_" "_THIS LAND IS OURS NOW!_" "_THANKS TO YOU!_" Link fell back to the ground, tears flowing down his dirtied blood stained cheeks. Ganon threw his head back, laughing hysterically. Link awoke from his nightmare, quickly thrusting his upper body off the bed panting for breath, stirring Ganon from his sleep. Link struggled to take the blanket off him and fell off the bed. Ganon shot up from his spot, bewildered by the sudden activity. Link trembled on his knees, clamping his mouth with his hand. Ganon took his shoulders, turning his gaze to meet his. "_What's wrong with you?_" Before Link could speak, he jumped up from Ganon and dashed to the bathroom. Ganon followed him, finding him to be vomiting in the toilet. Ganon leaned against the door entrance, staring at Link until he finally stopped gagging on his own stomach contents. "Hm. I guess _your stomach just couldn't hold all that food in!_" "_Sleeping didn't help much with digestion either._" Link slowly gazed over to him, agitated to the max. Ganon raised a brow, "_What's with the look?_" Link stood up unsteadily, wiping his mouth. "_Nothing._" He replied. He quickly brushed past him into the bedroom. Golden beams of evening sunlight spilled through the creak of the curtains. Link split the curtain in one swift motion, allowing the golden light to fill the entire room. Ganon squint at the brightness, focusing on Link's slender silhouette. Silence. Suddenly Link said, "_This training…_" "_Exactly, how intense is it?_" Ganon walked over by Link's side, gazing at the desert evening. "_Let's just say that by the time you're through with it, you'll be an even stronger fighter than ever before._" "_I'll teach you to calm your mind, focus your energies, and use your sheer will and focus._" "_The way of the desert._" Link glanced back to Ganondorf, who continued to look off into the distance. "_You best prepare yourself mentally tonight._" "_Before the sun rises tomorrow, that is when we begin._" Link and Ganondorf both stood at the windows edge, watching the evening desert sky turn red, and then to hues of purple and blue. A glow as intense as the evening sun accompanied Link's blue eyes, as if a sudden revelation struck him like lightning. All Link could do was grin slightly, without Ganondorf noticing of course. He said, "_I have a stronger mind than you perceive, king._" Link flipped around and walked away, Ganon looked at the window sill, and then at Link…cautiously squinting his eyes as he nearly disappeared into the dark depths of the room.

The sun finally set, and night came.


	3. Chapter 3

_Nights III_

_Previously, Link and Ganon had become acquainted with the desert colossus, also Ganon's home. There Link will train under Ganon, and become a stronger, more powerful warrior. However, Link begins to feel doubtful about his decisions to learn the ways of his enemy. Many suns and moons have rose and set, and the sounds of clashing metal can be heard in the distance…_

Sweat dripped from the young hero's brow, gleaming in the sweltering evening sun. He had been tossed on the hard sandy ground one too many times by the king of evil. Blue eyes squint against the dark figure, standing in the glare of the light.

"_Rise, boy." _ Link grimaced and stood on his feet wearily. _"Is that all you got?" "What happened to that seething rage and anger I saw in your eyes when we fought that fateful day?" _ Ganon said it with a slight curve to his lips, mockingly. Link bit down his lip at this and gripped the hilt of his sword tighter. He dashed at the Gerudian with full force, aiming his blade to strike. Ganon dodged with speed and precision. Link stumbled and gasped as he felt a large hand grab his sword wielding arm and painfully twist it. He yelped in pain and dropped the blade to the hot ground.

Ganon leaned over to Link's ear and breathed, _"You know what your problem is hero?" "You attack blindly without seeing your enemy's true path of trajectory." "If you can predict your enemy's moves before he even has a chance to do it himself, then you shall always have the upper hand." _ Ganon brushed away from Link's face, releasing the painful grip from his arm. Link dropped to his knees and grasped his arm, most likely that fiend twisted his elbow.

Finally Link spoke, _"How can you expect me to know your every move?" "Suddenly I feel like I'm learning the art of swordplay all over again…" _ He stood to his feet and glared at the unfamiliar blade he dropped. _"That sword…" _Ganon smirked at the boy. _"Why can't I wield the Master Sword?" _ Ganon quickly interrupted, _"I believe you know quite well why I won't allow you to use that blade." "It will interrupt your true intuition." _ Link blinked, _"My…intuition?" "I don't understand that at all and yet you keep saying it!" _

A fierce glow suddenly accompanied Ganon's eyes, _"Mention that blade again and I will break your arm next time!" _Link glanced over to Ganon, who knelt on a nearby boulder, steadily gazing back at the boy. Upon their first day of training, Ganon had ordered Link never to use his Master Sword when fighting with him.

The Master Sword was the only weapon that Link had to his name, the only reminder of his former self. And to not use it baffled the hero even more. What weapon would he use instead? Then Ganon had given him one of his own blades, indigenous to the desert. It was similar to Link's very first blade he obtained in his village of Ordon, but this one was laden in gold and jewels with a line of red silk from the bottom of the grip. Ganon had taken the Master Sword from Link, and the boy knew not of where it was or what he had done with it.

He missed that blade dearly. He scoffed at the blade still on the ground and knelt to pick it up. This new sword _was_ beautiful, but it did not have that glow and sheen that his Master Sword has. Link couldn't see his reflection in this blade either.

Ganon loomed over Link, _"You miss your sword that much, huh?" _ Link stepped back from him, _"You haven't told me what you've done with it." _The Gerudian chuckled amused before he swiftly hit the boy with the back of his hand on his face. Blinded by a flash of white light, Link once again fell to the ground. Ganon grabbed him by his cape collar and half shouted, _"You think I'd just tell you what I've done with that blasted sword?" "Idiot."_

Link returned to his senses, feeling the sting on his left cheek burn him to the bone. _"It seems you are weaker without that sword." _Ganon smiled, _"So…I intend for you to become strong without it." _ Link slowly turned his gaze towards those golden eyes. He released Link's collar. Link had never realized how much he depended on the Master Sword. It was as if that sacred blade whispered to him secrets of ancient warriors past. It informed him of his enemies before striking them down to the ground. He had grown so accustomed to that blade like if it were an extension of his body, destined to be together. Now with it gone, Link felt out of balance.

With the passing days and nights, he felt even farther away from his friends in Ordon too. Everyone, including Illia and the children, he missed them dearly. He promised to himself that he would never ever forget them. His sorrow burned deep within his heart. He also continued to have visions of Princess Zelda in his dreams at night. Most of the time she was very distant, and Link could not bring himself to get closer. It was infuriating. He knew that the princess still believed in him. Even with the sudden change of events in his life, he felt that the princess remained close to him yet.

His thoughts drifted to his dearest friend and ally, Midna. Somewhere in another realm, sweet layers of twilight and golden beams of dusk kissed her blue skin and illuminated her flaming orange hair. Link was happy, so very happy to have known the princess of the twilight. But she too, felt very distant from him, even if she was in another realm. Link was brought back to reality from his thoughts by the touch of a course fingers over his lips. Blue eyes met golden ones in the warm hue of the desert evening. _"I like it when you get lost in your little fantasies…",_ the Gerudian whispered to the blonde. He stroked his fingers through Link's locks of hair and brought him in closer. _"I can sense your weariness." "Let's call it a day." _ Link thought Ganon would never end their training session. After all, they've been at it since before the sun rose that morning with occasional breaks in between. Indeed, Link felt a lot more tired without his Master Sword. Maybe Ganon was right about him becoming stronger without it? But, why would he do Link a favor like that? The king was really playing head games with him now. But wait, didn't he say to Ganon that he has a stronger mind? Perhaps, this was the test. Suddenly Link felt Ganon's lips on his own, softly grazing his lower lip before releasing him.

Ah yes, there was _that_ too. The taller man leaned in and planted his lips once again on the hero. A warm wind blew from atop the sand dunes and surrounded the couple, enveloping them while turning the dusk into night. The Gerudian was really getting under his skin. _"Let's head back now, shall we?" _he said in a soft voice like velvet. The duo rode Ganon's ebony steed back to the base in silence.

They arrived at the gates, and two claps from a distant Gerudo woman were heard. Link squinted in the darkness of the night, with lit torches on the walls being the only source of light. It was Naboori, who Link met when he first arrived to Ganon's home. His focus cleared, and he made out her face in the glow of the flames. She stood next to the brick wall, armed with a sword sheathed at her hip. She wasn't looking back at him, instead keeping her gaze steady on the horizon. Link pondered her curious position, but quickly directed his attention to Ganon as he disembarked his horse.

There was something different about the air tonight. Ganon's eyes motioned towards Link on the horse, and he held his arms out. Link reached out and held onto his strong arms as he was brought down from the steed. Link thought, _"I can get off the horse myself just fine, but he always does this too…" _ Torches were lit all around the base, the tents and huts almost glowed with a kind of warm light. The night sky was a deep cobalt blue, littered with countless gleaming stars.

The sand glimmered under Link's feet, and the scent of dry desert blooms filled the air. This atmosphere, it felt so surreal. And to think, this is the home of Ganondorf. They walked past the usual numerous pathways that led to Ganon's mansion. Still, they walked together in silence, and Link began to feel a little uneasy. Usually, the Gerudian would chat about this and that. Lights and glows passed on their skin as they walked, and Link felt compelled to speak. But suddenly, he realized that he honestly wouldn't know what to say. Since Ganon was the one good at talking and starting subjects. He felt that he wasn't doing enough to get to know the king like he had intended to. Link stared at the back of Ganon's head, and trailed his gaze down his back. He thought, _"Hmm, he is very tall, and well built too. Strongest body I've ever seen." _

"_But, is that all? Ah… He's very demanding, brash, and impatient. He enjoys the finer things in life, and always desires more even when it seems he has enough. He's stubborn and opportunistic and has the temperament of a wild boar. He's also very good in…bed." _ Link blinked his eyes in surprise. He and Ganon hadn't slept together in a while, in almost a week really. Once the king put him on his strict training regime Link had lacked a lot of the simpler things, like sleep, among other things. He felt a warm sweep of blood rush across his cheeks, turning them pinched pink. He gazed up towards Ganon, who looked at him at the same time with the corner of his eye. Link quickly looked towards the ground. He noticed that they no longer walked on the sandy terrain, rather the familiar red carpet inside Ganon's home. _"We're here." _Ganon said with a chuckle, almost. They had made it all the way to the vast hallway that leads to Ganon's bedroom quarters.

Link blushed even more. Why was he acting like this? It's not like he's visiting him for the first time. Link spoke quickly, _"I'll prepare the bath for you!" _ As he walked towards the bedroom door he felt a large hand grab his arm and pull him in against the king's broad chest. _"There you go again… Getting lost in your thoughts." "Do you need for me to get into your brain to turn off whatever is bothering you?" _ Link stared up at Ganon, noting the sheen of his gold eyes in the darkness. _"Link, is there something you want to tell me?" _At that moment, Link was at a loss for words. Instead he continued to gaze at the taller man with an expression of yonder.

He felt the king hold him tighter in his arms. He heard him speak, _"It's your Master Sword… Isn't it?" "You want it back, don't you?" _ Link averted his gaze from him, and he finally spoke, _"Well, you just won't tell me what you've done with it." _Ganon sneered at the comment and grabbed Link's chin. _"You just don't know do you? How unaware are you?" "Do you need to transform into your beast from to sharpen your dull senses?" _Link's eyebrows furrowed in agitation as he glared at Ganon. Suddenly he was pinned against the wall, the taller man's presence towering over him. _"I can sense something different in you, hero." "You…" _he glanced away from Link, forming a fist with his hand on the wall. _"Tch." _ he muttered. Link steadily breathed in and said, _"What?" "Are you at a loss for words too?" _

Ganon motioned closer against Link's body and slowly touched his thighs, moving towards his abdomen. He whispered into Link's long ear, _"Stick with me like you said you would, remember?" _He rubbed his hands sensually on his back, soothing aching muscles through the fabric of his shirt. _"If you stray from me…" _He grabbed Link's buttock and squeezed, emitting a small breathy moan from the hero. _"I don't know what I'll do…" So…" _Ganon felt the soft, warm lips of Link encase his own, interrupting him mid sentence.

It was a nice interruption though. He embraced the Gerudian's neck with his arms and slowly leaned in deeper into the kiss. The king bit on his lower lip, and Link tilted his head back as Ganon released his latch. Link licked his lips and gazed upward with those beautiful blue eyes, suggesting something more. Ganon almost doubled over from Link's lustful stare, sending shivers down his spine.

…

The white light of the moon spilled into the bedroom from the windows as both figures quickly tossed and turned in the bed, with Link on top, then Ganon, then Link again. The covers were tossed onto the floor from the constant movements of the duo, melting into each other smothered in hot, wet kisses and touches. Ganon ran his tongue up Link's neck as the blonde stretched out and moaned. Then he was mounted as the king knelt in to bite on Link's neck followed by hot licks and kisses. The blonde breathed in and whimpered as Ganon's hands traveled down his bare chest across his nipples, then teasing his senstive navel. He felt hot breath against the nape of his neck, a feeling he missed for a while. He grew hard, fast. Just with this foreplay he felt like exploding.

Ganon trailed wet kisses between Link's shoulders, his hands sensually rubbing his smooth thighs. The blonde grabbed the bed sheets and rocked into Ganon's swollen hard on instinctively. The king throatily moaned into Link's flushed ear. Link rubbed his ass against the king, feeling that cock between his cheeks. He breathed heavier as he bucked against Ganon repeatedly, while the king bit down onto Link's shoulder and licked the tender flesh before grabbing his erection and pumping steadily. Link's arms trembled as he writhed under the constant waves of pleasure.

Ganon grabbed his sac with his other free hand and toyed with the hot package, teasing the tip of Link's cock, moistening his fingers with the constant flow of precum. Link drooled and moaned as he felt his body turned around to face Ganon. He felt his cock encased by the king's mouth, sucking and licking the shaft up and down. The blonde rolled his head back against the sheets and grabbed a fistful of Ganon's red hair to motion in deeper. Ganon sucked all the way to the tip while stroking his balls and released his latch before grabbing Link's legs and spreading them apart. The blonde felt Ganon's tongue rim his hole, finally penetrating him with hot wetness.

In, out, in out… he licked around his hole, relaxing those tight muscles until it drove the blonde crazy. The king sighed deeply and towered over Link. He rubbed his throbbing cock between those ass cheeks, both of them staring at each other intensely. A sheen layer of sweat covered their continuously moving bodies in the darkness, reflecting off the moonlight. Suddenly three large fingers were shoved into Link's open mouth, leaking drool. He sucked and licked those fingers, restraining his excitement. The king quickly removed his drenched fingers and penetrated Link's wet hole. The hero bent in pleasure and cried out loudly as he felt his rectum squeeze against the digits. He kissed Link's body, exploring that sweet flavor, enjoying this carnal lovemaking with every last breath. _"mmn.. nnnn.. ahh.." _Link breathed as felt his nipples licked and twisted.

"_Is that good?" _the king spoke in a low, lusty tone in Link's ear. The boy shuddered and trembled as he felt his prostate stroked slowly, hot digits swirling around that sensitive lump of nerves. _"Mmm... yes.. real… good…ah!" _ He felt his legs brought up onto the Gerudian's broad shoulders and spread wide, fingers released from his wet hole. He felt the tip of that throbbing cock probe his entrance, his warmth emanating around it made the king gasp and mewl in pleasure.

The blonde brought his hands downwards to his butt cheeks, spreading his hole for him. Ganon slid the tip of his huge cock inside, feeling that hot tightness surround the most sensitive of his parts. Link tightened his sphincter muscles around the head continually, driving the man on him wild. He grunted loud as he shoved in seven more inches of his cock into his hole, sending the blonde off the edge screaming with hot desire.

Ganon leaned lower into Link's body, grabbing the bed sheets, the inward bend of his arms keeping Link's legs spread wide. He nudged into the crevice of Link's neck, breathing deeply and moaning against his flushed ears all while thrusting his entire length into Link in one motion. His length penetrated him to the fullest, filling him whole.

He motioned backward and slammed into Link once more, followed by thrust after thrust. Blue eyes widened as he gasped and moaned loudly, grasping the bed sheets tight within his fists. Slick sounds of Ganon's huge cock slipping and sliding in that dripping hole filled the room along with the sounds of the mattress creaking with their movements.

Link cried out with each powerful, deep thrust, overwhelming pleasure consuming his body. _"Ah.. ah..!" _ Their bodies rocked deeper into the mattress, the blonde on the brink of coming, cheeks flushed and sweat drenched body. The king frenzied with forbidden bliss, grunting and nearing climax.

Link squint his eyes and embraced Ganon's neck with his arms, tilting his head back exposing his bare neck. Ganon licked the skin and trailed kisses downward, completely enveloped in his presence. With several more thrusts, Ganon groaned loudly and came multiple times inside Link, his hot semen leaking out of the rim and squirting outward and onto the sheets. Hot fluid leaked down his thighs, flowing towards his knees, soaking the mattress. Link gasped at the sensation filling his insides, spilling outside of his hole and trickling down his thighs. He came hard against Ganon, hot cum splashing on the king's abdomen and himself, trickling down the sides of his body.

The both gasped for breath at the echoes of orgasm, the afterglow spread across their flushed bodies. In the silence of the desert night, the king of evil and the hero lay together completely infatuated with each other, but not a word was spoken.

…

Beams of sunlight spilled into the vast bedroom chamber, and Link was still in bed covered with the blankets. Blue eyes fluttered open and squint at the light, he sat up slowly, looking side to side. Ganon wasn't there. He sighed and ran his hand through his dirty blonde hair. _"That guy…" _ _"Hmph." _ Judging by the position of the sun, it was around mid-morning, close to noon time. He had definitely overslept, but he felt he was justified due to previous night "activities". He stared at both of his hands for a moment, and remembered that the king _was _acting rather odd. He wanted to say something but he never did.

It was true that he wondered about his Master Sword, and it felt strange to be without it. It was the blade of evil's bane, designed by the Gods to banish darkness and bring forth the light. Blue eyes widened, Link realized something important. So important, he jumped off the bed and quickly got dressed. He needed to find Ganondorf, he needed to find him _now_.

In another part of the mansion, echoes of voices bounced off the brick walls deep in conversation. _"Well, Naboori…" "Did you do what I have asked of you?" _ The Gerudo woman scoffed at the man, _"I did, but it wasn't an easy task." "I feel that this decision you made is surely going to backfire against you, like it always does." _She said it with a small giggle. He narrowed his eyes at her and chuckled.

"_I think you'd be better off just keeping your mouth shut." _ He grinned at her. Naboori stood up from her seat and walked towards him steadily. _"I don't know what he sees in you." "You're nothing but a liar and a thief." _ Ganon cackled amused, _"Aren't we all?"_ Naboori grimaced at him, crossing her arms. _"Disgusting of you… tainting his pure heart like that." _

"_Oh but Naboori, it wasn't me who tainted his heart. It was him and him alone." "I'm using his confusion and frustration to my advantage." "His feelings… are my pawn." _ Naboori grit her teeth at this. _"But he loves you." _ Ganondorf responded, _"He's a fool." _

"_How can you say that?" "He's… he's given up everything…for you!" _ _"Don't you feel anything? Anything at all?" _He looked towards the floor, eyes glazed over in thought. _"I do." "But it's different than what he wants." "I could never do what he truly desires." "I could never be with him the way he wants to be with me." _

"_Then why?" _Naboori asked with a slightly pleading expression. He replied back in a hoarse voice, _"Look, he wanted to "get to know me" in the beginning… But all that changed when he started seeing me more and more often. Of course this was after our last battle involving Princess Zelda." _

"_Yeah, the battle YOU lost." _

"_Shut up."_

"_Hmph." _ Naboori scoffed at him.

"_So eventually… I could see what he wanted from me. He wanted to be more than just "friends". That's when I made my first move on him." "You could say his crush on me was my advantage." "Then he asked me the perfect request… while in bed too." "So I made a deal with him.." _

Naboori responded quickly, _"I know all about that." "You monster." _Ganondorf smiled wide, looking towards the large window above them. Beams of white light spilled into the room. _"Anyways, I'll make sure that he doesn't foil my plans of ruling over Hyrule this time." "Now… show me the sword." _

Naboori half heartedly held out the sheathed blade in front of her, unwrapping the red silk that covered it. When it was finally uncovered, she gripped the handle tight and pulled the sword out of the sheath. It was unmistakably the very sword that they could never be allowed to touch. The blade hummed its metallic tune as it was withdrawn slowly, light bouncing off the metal face of the blade. Finally, the Master Sword was unsheathed and placed into the hands of Ganondorf.

He squeezed the handle tight, holding the sword for the very first time ever. He almost had a deranged look on his face, wide eyes searching all over the blade. _"So this… This is what it feels like…" "This is what it feels like to hold the very blade that damns me each time!" _Naboori added, _"You can only touch it because I cast a very powerful spell on it that allows you to." _Ganondorf laughed under his breath. _"Well, I would expect nothing less from the descendant of the great Sage of Spirit, Nabooru." "Her powers were great in the legends, as well as yours are too." _

She glanced down to the floor, forming a fist and gritting her teeth. _"If Link touches the blade…" "Something terrible will happen." _ She said in a low voice to the king. Ganondorf smirked at her, _"Perfect.",_ he replied. Naboori turned away, giving her back to him. _"This sword would have rejected me in an instant if I even lay a finger on it." "But with this… there's no way I could fail." _He sheathed the blade and walked towards Naboori, who still gave him her back.

He leaned down close to her ear and said, _"Dear humble servant of mine, take this blade and hide it once more from the hero, and never let him find it." _She edged away from his breathy words and took the weapon from his hands. _"As you wish, master." _ She quickly departed from the room, taking the blade with her. Ganondorf remain standing in the middle of the room, grinning that twisted, crooked smile of his.

Footsteps were heard down a vast hall of stairs, dashing quickly. Blue eyes scanned the distance above an outside veranda, adorned with columns and relic-like designs. _"…not here either." "Where is that damn guy?" "For a large man he can move fast…" _ Just as he was turning around he was met with a broad chest in his face. _"G-Ganondorf." "There you are." _ The king grabbed his arm and pulled him in for an embrace. _"I was wondering when you were finally going to wake up, hero." _ Link pulled back from him, slowly gazing up to his defined face.

A warm breeze filled the veranda, softly fluttering Link's hair and cape. _"There was something I needed to tell you…" "The Master Sword…" "If you do not desire for me to use it… Then at least allow me to place it back in the Sacred Grove where I first released it." "That way, the blade will be in its rightful place where no other can touch it." "I feel… that is what I must do." "It has done so much for me, and this is what I can do for it now."_

Ganondorf tried to hold back laughter in the back of his throat, swallowing thickly before speaking, _"The way you have so much respect for nothing but a sword, haha…" "You never cease to amuse me, dear hero." _ He narrowed his eyes at the dark, looming man. _"What have you done with it?" _Link barely spoke. _"I took care of it." _Ganon replied with restrained excitement.

"…_What do you mean?" _

"_You don't need to worry about it anymore." "I sent it to a place where it will be kept... safe." _, he grinned.Link blinked in surprise. _"But…how?" "How were you able to…?" _He interrupted, _"I said you don't need to worry about it anymore." _Link stepped back, unable to accept what he heard. _"Not worry?" "But…" "It's impossible for you to even handle the sword. It would instantly reject you!" _Ganon snapped back at him, _"And do YOU think you could have been able to touch that sword too?" "After becoming allied with me and absorbing my darkness little by little. You have become stained by me, most definitely." "It wouldn't even recognize you anymore." _He glared at Link with the corner of his eye, grinning down at him and enjoying the sight of his confusion and sadness.

Link glared at the king helplessly, then gazing down at his two hands. Ganon quickly added, _"Anyways… the time for us to act upon Hyrule in nearing, boy." "The rebellion begins soon… very soon." "On the night of the new moon, we invade the castle." "I have a very important task for you too…" _ The Gerudian leaned over Link, stroking his hair before whispering, _"Destroy the Princess Zelda." "Destroy her confidence, her stance, her being, everything. Crumble it down to the very ground she walks on!" _

Link's eyes widened, glazed over with tears. _"You have become strong, boy…and you are ready." _

He felt like screaming at the top of his lungs and running away, but his courage kept his feet still. He felt like he took a blow to the gut, and then again to the head. The world was spinning. All he could see were his two hands in front of him. All he could hear was that dark voice, penetrating his mind, blotting out his common sense like ink on paper. Ganon stared down at him, enjoying his pain. He just had to _taste _it. He leaned down and kissed the boy on his cheek, licking his lips afterward.

Above in the distance, Naboori watched them from the corner of a corridor. She formed a tight fist with her hand, frowning at the sight before her. She observed Ganon depart from him, his cape flowing behind him in the breeze with his stride. Once he was gone, Link stood still for a moment, and walked in the opposite direction. She turned away and solemnly shut her eyes, _"Link… You are not alone." "Please, hang in there."_

…

Embers from a campfire gently wafted up into the evening air as Link sit on a log, remembering Ganondorf's words. _"On the night of the new moon, we invade the castle." "Destroy the Princess Zelda." _ He flinched and glanced down to the sandy ground, then stared at his open palms. _"I couldn't…" _he thought to himself. He lowered his hand to the ground and swooped up some sand, watching it glide between his fingers. _"Would the Master Sword really reject me?" "Am I… stained?" _ Link furrowed his brow in frustration and shook his head. _"I just…" _

"_You know…" _he heard a voice off in the distance. _"You can't save everyone." _ Link turned side to side, trying to find out the source of the voice. A figure emerged from the darkness, revealing the slender silhouette of a Gerudo woman. _"Naboori… It's you." _ Link sighed in relief. She walked beside and sat down with him. She smoothed her pants and sit still for a moment before speaking. _"I know in your heart… You only have good intentions…" "Link, it pains me so to see you in such despair." _ He quickly glanced over to her, noting that she had her eyes on the campfire. She slowly turned to him, frowning subtly at him. She took his hand in hers, _"What if a fire started in your forest?" _ Link opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't form any words. _"Of course, it would ravage your entire home, everything you know… burned to the ground." "But, you would never let that happen, would you?" _ Blue eyes widened and blinked, _"N-No! I would never…" _ Naboori sighed, _"I'm glad." _

They both sat in silence for a while, the fire crackled and spit embers on the ground. Link finally spoke, _"Naboori, who are you?" _ She smiled and gazed towards the navy blue starry sky. _"I'm one of your many friends." "You need not worry." _ Link also gazed up towards the sky, the moon was in the form of a deep crescent. He frowned. _"Hey…" _she motioned towards him."_You look much better with a smile." _She nudged him playfully. Link smiled and giggled, _"If only it were that easy!" _ Naboori cupped his face in her hand, _"Does he make you smile?" _

Link blinked, he felt his face become hot. _"Ah… he?" "You mean…" _ She replied sternly, _"Yes, him." _He squirmed in his seat and bashfully looked away. _"Well at times he is kind of funny and I just wonder about him." "I wonder what it'd be like if he wanted… just to be at peace for once…" _He sighed, _"But I know that's impossible." _ Naboori softened her gaze on him. _"He's always been like that, ever since the day I first met him." _

"_You love him." _Link double took at her. She scoffed at him, _"Oh, you don't have to look so surprised." "Everyone in this entire complex knows you love him." "The Moblins can't hide any secrets." _Link cleared his throat embarrassed. _"So what did it, huh?" "I really want to know." "Was it his entrancing attitude?" "His strong features?" "What?" _ Link felt his face get even hotter. _"It's… complicated."_

Naboori blinked at him curiously. _"Oh come on… there's got to be more than that." _ _"I just, really like him." "After a while I just sought him out for company because he and I…" "…he and I are sort of similar, in a way." "When I began my quest to recover Hyrule from the blanket of twilight, I had to discover my own power. Apparently my courage alone would not be enough to defeat the evil that was at hand. And that power, oh… It felt so good. So good, I almost became lost in it." "Ganondorf is very powerful also, and that is why I feel some sort of affinity towards him." "He disappeared after our last battle, and peace was brought back to Hyrule." "Then…"_

Link's expression became wan, as if he were reminiscing something tragic. _"When Midna sealed off the two worlds between light and shadow, I knew I would never see her again." _ _"But, it had to happen." "She had to go back to her home, they needed her there." "So, I would go back to the desert to visit that same spot where the mirror stood." _

"…_And one day, Ganondorf was there too." "Of course I became defensive, knowing all the trouble he caused, and I was puzzled as to how he was even alive." "But he didn't want to fight me." "Instead he just talked." "He talked to me until the sun would go down." "All through the night we talked." "He's quite a chatterbox, that Ganon." _

The fire almost burned out, a faint orange glow speckled the earth. Link breathed in the air of the desert night. _"I guess I fantasized that he and I could actually become friends." "But I felt a different feeling, deep down inside." "I felt that if I could always be by his side, then Hyrule could always have peace." _ Naboori barely spoke, _"But that feeling turned into something you never expected to, right?" _

Link brought his gloved hand to his chest, clenching the material of his shirt. _"We always met up at night time, never during the day in the desert colossus like we used to." "I found myself always travelling to go and just talk to him, never realizing that I was leaving behind my friends back in Ordon." "I felt that what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them." _ Link ran his hands through his dirty blonde hair exasperatedly. _"I think about them too, everyday." "I just wanted to believe that Ganondorf could have some goodness in him." "And yet…" _

"_You fell in love with him." _Naboori said solemnly. Link sighed deeply,"_One night, he told me he would give me anything I wanted, just because." "I said I wanted to be with him." _ He interlaced his fingers and closed his eyes. _"Things suddenly became fast, each night I could see him we would…" _ Blood rushed up to his face, turning his cheeks pink. He cleared his throat quickly and turned over to see Naboori, who stared at the sandy ground.

"_It's all my fault." _ Link dug his face in his hands. _"If I hadn't agreed to what he offered that day…" "I mean… what was I supposed to do?" "Give him my triforce, or become his pupil?" "If he had obtained my triforce of courage, Hyrule would have been completely destroyed and under his control… but if I became his pupil, then maybe I could stand a chance with him, and Hyrule would be safe yet." _ Naboori slowly turned towards him, _"But eventually…" _ Link gazed up at her too, with a pleading expression. She immediately turned away from him. _"Link…" _she said under her breath,_ "I will not allow Ganondorf to dim your ambition, nor will I allow Hyrule to fall under him!" "I too was also in love with him, but I realize my feelings were only of pure admiration and not of love. So now I just watch his every move. If anyone knows who that man really is, it's me." _Link looked surprised at her sudden change of attitude. _"I just don't want to see you get hurt, Link…" "Because you are…" _

"_There you are, Link." _Ganondorf's deep voice bellowed. Link turned around to meet a pair of agitated golden eyes. _"It's almost dinner time. Let's go to the main dining hall." _His eyes trailed down to Naboori, who had her back towards him. Link immediately rose from his seat, glancing at the Gerudian woman while doing so. She said, _"Take care, Link." _ The campfire had died out, and Link realized that it had become very dark, but he could still make out a small, solemn expression on her face.

He walked beside the dark lord, noticing that the taller man had been glaring at him the whole time. Link trudged uncomfortably, glancing at the sandy ground. _"Forget all that she said." _ Link heard the king speak in a low, stern tone. Link opened his mouth to speak, but he knew that if he did Ganondorf would say something that would make him keep his mouth shut otherwise. So he just nodded his head at him, but not in agreement.

Link couldn't help but wonder about all that Naboori said to him, especially about her being in love with Ganondorf at one time. He gazed up towards the night sky, noting the moon's deep crescent shape. The time of the new moon was nearing. He estimated it might come in about 2 more nights.

…

Gentle clacking from plates and forks could be heard in a vast dining hall where Gerudian women soldiers sat and ate, and walked around here and there amongst small gatherings of bulbins and other various desert creatures. Ganondorf and Link sat at a table elevated from everybody else, overlooking the bustle of the desert denizens.

"_Look at it, Link…"_ The boy gazed up at the desert king with weary eyes, then turned his attention to the crowd beneath them. _"It's wonderful, seeing all of my people together like this."_ Link's eyes widened a little, noting Ganon's more soft than usual tone of voice. _"What I've always wanted…" "..Was for my kingdom to co-exist with Hyrule in equality." "But it would never become reality for me." "Instead, they shunned my kingdom, turning it into a wasteland." _

"_Tell me…"_ Ganon motioned towards Link slowly. "When you first stepped foot on the Desert Colossus… did you not think it was a wasteland?" He gazed at the boy with those fervent golden eyes. Link knew the answer to that already, but he hesitated saying anything to the king.

"_I see."_ Ganon said. Link sighed, staring blankly at the crowd, and then at the row of windows allowing in the air of the desert night to flow in. He heard the king say, _"That's why… I want to take it all…" "I want to take Hyrule and show them the pain they have brought onto me and my people." "And you…" He grabbed Link by his arm, pulling him in towards his body._

Link's eyes glanced away from him, then slowly meeting up with his gaze. _"You know what it's like… being left all alone… don't you?" "Left to find yourself… all on your own."_ He whispered in his long ear, _"They took advantage of you." "They've always used you for nothing but bloodshed and battle." "Don't you despise it?"_

Link's eyes grew heavy under the king's velvety voice. _"And yet…" "You continue to accept it, without saying a word."_ Link breathed steadily, lowering his head to rest on Ganon's shoulder. He finally spoke, _"It's what they wanted from me…" "…and I gave it to them." "They'd love me and accept me...despite my truest feelings." "I'd do anything…if it meant peace."_ He gazed longingly at Ganondorf.

"_Your dolefulness in this cruel world beckons your heart to do what others want you to do." _Ganon softly spoke in his ear. Link looked up towards the king's defined face with blank eyes. The desert king smirked audaciously, stroking the boy's hair. _"That is why…"_

He pulled Link up from his seat, so they were both standing tall looking down at all the people and creatures beneath them. Link gasped in shock, noting that everyone diverted their attention from their meals to the pair standing amongst them.

"_My people!"_ Ganondorf bellowed out loud to the crowd. _"This valiant boy who stands next to me, the one you have all come to know as the hero of light, has grown very strong as he has been training under me!" "He has travelled far and wide and has sided with us, to bring down Hyrule and make it our own!"_ Link's eyes scanned side to side as the crowd grew restless and excited. _"No longer is he the hero that Hyrule has to call their own, he is OUR hero now." "On the night of the new moon, we will invade the castle at Hyrule, and strike down the law that upholds it!" "We will make it our law. We will make it our land!" "The way it should have been." "And thus, we will have true peace and harmony between our provinces!"_ The crowd roared and cheered, moblins and bulbins brought their blunt weapons to the air, shaking them about. The Gerudian women soldiers clapped their hands and whistled in excitement.

All except one. As Link frowned and shyly averted his eyes from the crowd, Naboori kept her honey colored eyes glued on him. She squinted in suspicion, and glanced over to the king. She scowled underneath her breath before Ganon's eyes quickly darted towards her. Surprised, she looked away.

"_And now, for the announcement I've been waiting to share with everyone…"_ Ganon spoke. He took Link by the hand and raised it up high with his own. _"It is with great satisfaction that I, Lord Ganondorf, your ruler and king, deem this boy, Prince of the Desert!"_ Link quickly glanced over to Ganondorf with an expression of disbelief.

"_G-Ganondorf.."_ Link hesitated and gasped before the crowd started bustling about, muttering half heartedly at what they just heard. _"Now, now…"_ said the king, _"We shall treat our new prince with respect!" "Even though he had once served the enemy, he has promised his loyalty…" "To me."_

"_Is that right, Link?"_ The boy double took at the crowd, and then at the king. _"But, how can I…?" "We're not even…" _

Ganondorf interrupted, "…_Related?" "Oh, silly boy…" "In the desert, those rules don't apply." "You have proven your worthiness to me in ways that nobody could fathom…" "Just by being, yourself."_ Link glanced down and blushed at the comment.

"_Now…"_ Ganondorf waved his hand in the air, forming a cloud of magic within his palm. _"Become the new prince, and join with me in the defeat of Hyrule!"_ He closed his hand and opened it with a flash of purple light. Floating above his palm was Link's gleaming new crown, intricately designed and woven of fine gold and jewels. In the center was a sparkling golden emblem, entwined in fine details.

The Gerudo women and creatures of the desert stared in awe at the duo, waiting for Link to accept his crown. His eyes sparkled at the trinket that floated before him. Then he looked to Ganondorf, who smiled back at him. Link thought as he raised his hands to accept the gift, _"If it will bring peace… and if I continue to stay by his side… For Hyrule, for the desert kingdom… for everyone." "As long as I have the triforce of courage…" He breathed in steadily and said, "I will."_

The crown was now in his hands as he brought them to his head, and the crown placed itself on Link's forehead, a perfect fit. Naboori looked at the scene in dismay, shaking her head side to side. She thought solemnly, _"He's being tricked… again."_

Ganondorf cupped Link's face in his large hands and brought him closer in for a soft kiss. The desert monsters and Gerudian women all cheered loudly as several streamers popped and wine bottles gushed out sparkling streams of foamy bubbles. The pair stood side by side as Ganon unsheathed his sword from his hip and held it high up, Link waved his hand coyly to the crowd.

Naboori sighed exasperatedly before noticing something glimmer on the surface of Link's left hand. She narrowed her eyes to get a better look. She thought, _"Gah… if only he'd stop waving for just a moment!"_ Link just then stopped, and Naboori could make out that familiar shape. _"The triforce is resonating on his hand.."_ Link then took notice of his hand as well, looking at it with a puzzled expression. Naboori softened her gaze, and slowly melted into the crowd, disappearing.

As she exited the dining hall into the warm desert night, a small smile crept up on her face. _"Don't worry Link… I know just the person who can help you." "Just you see!" "I won't allow that braggart to take control of you anymore." "…Even if you are in love with him."_ She glanced up at the sky, looking at the crescent moon. She pulled out medium sized piece of paper from the satchel on her waist. She sat on a small rocky dune and pricked her own finger with the thorn of a nearby cactus. She began writing something and just as soon as she started, she completed her thought and sealed the paper closed. She brought two fingers to her lips and whistled that familiar tune used to call out the bird of prey.

Soaring in the night sky, the magnificent bird swooped down towards Naboori and landed its great talons on her armored forearm. She brought the note to its foot, and it grasped it tightly. _"Send this to Hyrule castle." "Be sure the princess receives it post haste!"_ She raised her arm up, and the bird soared to the heavens, flying in the direction to the castle.

Back at the dining hall, most of the soldiers and monsters left. Link and Ganondorf were nowhere to be seen either. Within the depths of the mansion, the new prince and the king stood together in a vast room, almost resembling what used to be a ballroom. The moonlight spilled into the open spaces in translucent beams. Vast columns adorned the hall, draped with dark maroon velvet ropes. Ganondorf's eyes seemed to glow in the darkness, as did Link's.

"_Link."_ The boy steadily gazed at the man. _"You've never said once that you love me."_ Link glanced down to the floor. He replied, _"Well… You've never said that you love me either."_ Ganon sighed. _"Then what is it then…?" "I sense something is bothering you… I've felt it for a few days now." "Tell me."_

Link breathed, _"Ganondorf." "You've given me so much in the time that I've been with you, just like you said you would." "But you've insulted me, belittled me, and turned me into a complete fool."_ _"It's…difficult to be in love with you." "…And yet…" "I have hope…" "…hope that perhaps being with you will…" "... keep the peace…" "…between this kingdom, and Hyrule."_

Ganon smiled, _"Ah, and you're right my dear." Link turned away from him, taking a few steps before saying, "I can't help but get the feeling that… you have ulterior motives." "You always look at me with baleful eyes, yet you continue to grin and kiss me so tenderly." "Dare I ask… is there anything you want to tell me?" "Like, what you've been thinking, lately?"_ Ganon frowned.

"_I sense an omen." "At least there's that."_ Link glanced back to the king. _"But, if you must know what's been bothering me…" "It's that I always see the princess in visions, and in dreams." "She always looks like she's in pain." "I don't want that!"_ Link grimaced, feeling his face become hot.

"_The princess will be fine, as long as we work together."_ Ganon motioned towards Link. _"That's what I'm afraid of!"_ Link half shouted, and suddenly the room felt more vast and empty. _"I just don't want anyone I know and love to get hurt…" _

"_Of course you don't." "It's only natural of you to feel that way." "But you should've thought about that before you said you'd become my pupil."_

"_Promise she won't get hurt."_ Link barely spoke.

Ganondorf sighed, looking at the boy with those smoldering golden eyes, _"Promise."_

Link turned towards him with an expression of relief.

Ganondorf gazed down on him, still as the night.

Link remained quiet, at a loss for words. Suddenly he was pulled into a tight embrace, and Link squeezed at the fabric of the larger mans cape. The boy sniffled and shut his eyes tight, cheeks reddened on his pale skin. He leaned into the crevice of Ganon's neck, breathing into his ear warmly. His voice shook as he gently whispered, _"I love you."_

He felt weak in the knees, almost dropping to the floor if he hadn't been held by Ganondorf. Both of them met each other's gaze and stood still for a moment. Ganon leaned in and kissed the boy, moving to the right, releasing, and then to the left, gently caressing the Hylian's lips.

"_Mmmn..ah… Ow!"_ Link brought his left hand to view between them. "_It's burning more than usual…"_ The pattern of the triforce glowed radiantly on the surface of his hand. Ganondorf narrowed his eyes at this. _"Let me see."_ He took the boy's hand and examined it, noting of course the brilliant image of the triforce. "…_It just started bothering you?"_ Link nodded in agreement.

The desert king thumbed the image, and it gradually faded away. _"There."_ He held his hand in his, then with the other hand, took Link by his waist. _"Dance with me."_

The boy blinked in surprise at him, _"…Right now?"_

"_Yes."_ Link looked around, a little shy.

"_There's nobody here right now, so we're all by ourselves."_ Ganon reassured the boy. _"It's only proper for the king to share a dance with the prince, especially on the night of his crowning." "After all, you accepted my proposal to become the prince."_ Link's blue eyes glimmered, and he glanced down blushing. _"My sweet desert bloom… dance with me please."_ He turned to gaze at the desert king, with a warm smile. _"It feels like, when we first began seeing each other." "This kind of feeling now… like back then..."_ He took Ganon's shoulder, as if to dance like a waltz were playing. _"There's no music…"_ The king replied, _"We don't need it."_ They slowly swayed side to side, finding their own rhythm. They circled a few times, and Link pirouetted and fell softly back into Ganon's arms.

Link sighed, _"I've always wanted to dance with the princess like this too."_ The other gave a small gruff, _"Yeah, me too." "We don't always get what we want, right?"_ They softly chuckled amongst themselves and continued to sway side to side.

…

The night was no longer young, and the moon was high up in the sky. Link was leaning on the banister of the upper balcony, gazing at the countless sparkling stars. The wind gently moved his hair and cape. Everyone in the complex had already called it a night and went home. For some reason, Link couldn't sleep.

He thought about all that Naboori had said to him. She sounded sincere, something Link hasn't heard or felt in a while. Honestly, he felt like she was his only friend in the desert. He couldn't help but wonder about her. As he did, his eyes motioned upward to the night sky, gazing toward the brilliant crescent shaped moon. He looked towards the south, and became lost in thoughts of his home in Ordon, and the forest… and his friends.

He clenched his fist, feeling his eyes begin to water a little bit. He brought his hand up to his glimmering new crown, running fingers through the details and fine metal. Indeed, it was a fine adornment… but for him to be a _prince_? Really now, Ganondorf always had to exaggerate things. Just then he heard the heavy familiar footsteps approach from behind.

"_Up so late? What were you thinking about hm?" _ Link felt the tall man hold him from behind, resting his chin on the top of his blonde hair. Link sighed, holding those large hands that wrapped around his waist. _"I was just… remembering my friends back in Ordon… that's all." "Nothing new." _

The king grunted and sighed, _"You really do miss them that much, don't you?" "And after everything you've been through with me too." _ He chuckled. Link glared from across his shoulders, _"And what do you mean by that, exactly?" _ The king replied with a grin, _"Well, it's just that I guess I'll never get used to how much you adore your little friends." _

Link took a moment to reply, _"They always believed in me, that's for sure." _The Gerudian responded nonchalantly, _"Right." _ Link turned around, narrowing his eyes in annoyance towards Ganondorf. The king spoke, _"Now why don't we just go inside and…" _ Link interrupted hesitantly, _"I want to see them." _

Ganondorf became quiet. _"You..? You want to see them?" "Ha!" _He started laughing buoyantly. _"During this current state of affairs? I think not!" "You're staying here." _The blonde glanced down, furrowing his brow in irritation. _"I'm a prince now, and that means… I can go where ever I want!" _

"_On contraire , my dear Link, I am the king and therefore you must follow my rules." "You stay here." _Ganondorf smirked at the boy.

The boy remained silent, only staring at the larger man now. The dark figure leaned down and kissed the boy, then held him close. _"Come to bed with me now. Shouldn't you spend your first night as prince with the king?" _ Link grimaced and agreed with the man. He took a look back at the glimmering sky, noting the moon. Ganon looked too, _"Ah… the new moon is almost here!" "Hmm I'd say in about 2 more nights… the new moon will occur." _ Link could practically feel Ganon trying to resist a smile as he said it.

"…_How will we go about it, Ganondorf?" _ The king looked down the boy, who looked back up at him with questioning eyes. The larger man laughed, _"Don't worry about that, hero." "You leave the planning up to me." _ Link narrowed his eyes at him and said, _"Well… I don't that THAT would work out too well, considering that you failed the last time." _ Ganon grit his teeth at the comment, trying to control his temper.

Link smiled, _"Are you… blushing? Or… seething with rage, perhaps?" _ Ganondorf quickly glanced away, _"NO." "I'm… infuriated!" _ Link couldn't help but laugh at the man.

"_I'm departing for the evening, are you coming with me or not?" _ Link looked back at the man, _"Yeah, I'll be right there." _

Link leaned on the banister once more, gazing thoughtfully at the desert terrain before slowly turning back and following Ganondorf.

…

The next morning came.


End file.
